User talk:Grubbbles
Hey everyone! Welcome to my talk page! Here you can ask me questions and I can quickly see them! However please no swearing, cussing or stuff like that(here isn't the place for them). Enjoy this talk page as an easy way to communicate! Grubbbles 17:58, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Congratulations on starting Horrible Histories Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi, I love Horrible Histories and I've got all the DVDs and Books! I was wondering if you'll let me be ADMIN becuse I'll be able to come on this every day and edit pages of even make pages! I also know coding so I could do the navigation for you so everyone can find there way through this GREAT WIKIA! And I could also add lots and lots of pictures becuse I've got loads! Many Thanks, Googleyeyes 20:49, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Coming Back Thanks for coming back, most people don't say things back to me. Googleyeyes 10:23, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Great wiki! How can I become admin? I have been working alot on this wiki and for a second I paused for a thought. How do I become admin? Thanks if you can answer. Back to adding more pages! Ipader 05:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for late answer. You seem to do alot of editing. That's VERY good, as I don't edit much now. You become an admin by doing many useful edits, which you do. I'll will make you an admin as soon as possible. Good luck, Grubbbles 01:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Grubbbles! Ipader 06:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of showing all of the past covers of the book, the contens page of the book and maybe the release date of the different covers of the book. Ipad9 20:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) No, I do know about 3 words from italian but thats it. Ipad9 21:23, August 26, 2012 (UTC) I'll be experimenting on the page 20th Century to see if I can make a specials layout ideas. Also I have been noticing my incorrect spelling because I type too fast sometimes, so I will always use a spell checker before I publsh any edits/pages. Regards, Ipad9 06:43, August 27, 2012 (UTC) admin can i please be admin i love HH and i will go on every day i also have alot of photos.Lorddimertelo2213 10:22, August 27, 2012 (UTC) It took a long time but I have added the contents of Wicked Words. I have made a layout design I am sticking to - *Mini-overview *Details (From back cover) *Contents *Details (Paperback, pages etc.) What do you think about it? Tell me if you want changes to it. Regards, Ipad9 00:04, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I have created a Murderous Maths wiki. Is it ok if I keep the "Other Horrible Books" on the wiki navigation? It has got a link to this wiki. Also I am adding all of the books to the author and illustrators categories. Regards, Ipad9 04:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, great idea. I'll try to get larger images for them. Ipad9 20:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I put it out of the navigation. Ipad9 21:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Book, show, or both? Is this Wiki about the show, just the books, or both? 2000 - Mathmatical! (talk) 01:02, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering, in the navigation in books, should I replace gory stories or gruesome guides with handbooks? Also, i'm going to work on the annual pages, as I have the 2007,2009,2010 and 2012 ones. (Waiting for 2011 as well) Regards, Ipad9 (talk) 07:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Great news blogpost! Checked out the Horrid History website, its looking great! Maybe try to add more facts when you can like more timelines. I'm going to upgrade the Annuals for now. I've been busy for the last few weeks, mainly for making YouTube videos. Regards, Ipad9 (talk) 00:21, October 21, 2012 (UTC) HeadingA testing I've put HeadingA's on the Annual 2011 page for a test of what it looks like on bok pages. Should I change it to that on all book pages all should I turn the Annual 2011 page back to normal? Regards, Ipad9 (talk) 00:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) : I don't like them. Plus those unstandard headers don't have Edit links and also make editing with the Visual Editor much harder. I reverted them back on that one page for consistency, since anyway this is more than dead of inactivity. Phenom9 (talk) 22:39, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ''Originally not in a section'' Уважаемый Grubbbles!Пожалуйста , вернитесь на Финес и Ферб вики!Нам очень нужна ваша помощь!